Kisu
by Aislyn Matsumoto
Summary: Chrno não é um demônio... e Rosette não é uma freira... São apenas dois jovens apaixonados. Um romance muito kawaii . Capítulo Único!


**KISU**

**

* * *

**

_**Chrno não é um demônio e Rosette não é uma freira... são apenas dois jovens apaixonados...**_

**_Uma história diferente, mas cativante. Espero que gostem!!!_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

Rosette e suas amigas estavam curtindo suas férias na praia. Todo ano elas combinavam um lugar para irem juntas. Esse ano foram conhecer a praia, muito sol, areia e o mar, sempre belo.

Azmaria: Ei meninas, escutem isso! Vai ter um passeio de barco daqui a meia hora, eles vão levar naquela ilha lá na frente. – apontou para uma ilha que havia no mar – Por que a gente não vai também, vai ser muito divertido!

Todas concordaram, vestiram os roupões sob os biquínis e foram para o barco. A água era muito clara, dava pra ver os peixes passando embaixo do barco e todos os corais e pedras, apesar de ser fundo.

Satella: Ahhhh kawaii!!!

Rosette: O que você ta olhando?

Satella: Olhem só aquele garoto ali na frente! Que gracinha! Será que ele ta sozinho?

-Kawaii! – todas exclamaram juntas. Estavam admirando um belo jovem, que se distraía tirando fotos da ilha. Era alto, tinha um belo físico e (o que era melhor) estava desacompanhado. Isso elas logo descobriram depois de observá-lo um longo tempo.

Vinte minutos depois já estavam na ilha. Ela era pequena e inabitada, só turistas iam lá a passeio.

Rosette: Meninas, eu trouxe a câmera, vamos tirar algumas fotos?

Azmaria: claro! Você ainda pergunta?!

Fizeram várias poses em vários lugares, o guia levou para algumas cavernas, assim fotografaram lugares lindos.

Não só lugares...

Satella: Rosette me empresta a câmera. Preciso tirar uma foto daquela miragem a nossa frente! – referiu-se ao rapaz.

Rosette: Claro, pode pegar. '

Azmaria: Ei faz tempo que a Rosette ta sozinha não é? – cochichou para a outra – Que tal se a gente desse um jeitinho dos dois se conhecerem?

Satella: Ah, ótima idéia. Mas será que ela não vai achar ruim? – ficou em dúvida.

Azmaria: Não custa tentar. Além do mais, não será um namoro sério, eles só vão conversar... talvez ficar... nada de mais... he he.

Rosette: Vocês duas aí! O que estão fazendo? Vão se perder!

– Já vamos! – disseram em uníssono.

Guia: Bom pessoal, vamos atravessar essa ponte aqui, do outro lado vão encontrar algo emocionante. Só peço cuidado, a ponte é velha!

Teriam que atravessar em fila indiana, as meninas fizeram de tudo para colocar Rosette atrás do rapaz. E como o destino gosta de pregar peças decidiu dar uma mãozinha.

Rosette: AHHH!

Rosette pisou em falso e prendeu o pé em uma tábua. Todos pararam para olhá-la. O guia parou e veio correndo e gritando:

Guia: Calma garota, já to chegando – mas como tinha muita gente no caminho ele ia demorar. '

Um par de mãos pegou-a pelos braços e a suspendeu.

Chrno: Você está bem? – Rosette ficou estática, ele tinha uma voz firme, segura e muito bonita. Seus olhos então... eram mais claros que a água que cercava a ilha, um azul muito vivo e profundo suspiros – Se machucou?

Rosette: Hã? Que? Ah, to bem sim, obrigada. – a cada palavra suas bochechas iam ganhando um tom rosado.

Enfim o guia chegou. ¬¬'

Guia: Tudo bem aqui? Tome cuidado garota! Eu avisei a todos...

Chrno: Ela não tem culpa se a ponte é do século passado! – defendeu o garoto. Com isso Rosette virou um pimentão.

Guia: Ta bom, aff. – menosprezou o guia – Vamos logo pessoal, continuem andando.

Chrno: Eu sou Chrno. – disse estendendo-lhe a mão.

Rosette: Hã? – acordando de seu devaneio e apertando a mão do rapaz – Rosette.

Chrno: É a primeira vez que vem aqui?

Rosette: É sim. Eu e minhas amigas estamos aqui de férias, e você?

Chrno: Também estou de férias, mas já vim aqui antes. Sabe, vai haver um lual hoje à noite, se quer mesmo aproveitar eu recomendo a festa.

Rosette: Lual na praia? Hum... ótima idéia, acho que vou passar lá pra conferir.

E assim seguiu o papo pelo resto do caminho pela ilha e no barco. Az e Satella observavam tudo, mas bem disfarçadas. Estava na cara que rolava uma química entre os dois.

Na volta para o hotel...

Rosette: Parece que vai haver um lual hoje à noite. O que acham?

Satella: Foi o bonitão que falou?

Ro ficou vermelha, mas acenou positivamente.

Az: Vamos sim, com certeza vai valer a pena.

A noite chegou rápido. As três se vestiram no melhor estilo havaianas, top e saia, de chinelos e flores nos cabelos.

Quando chegaram o lual já tinha começado, as pessoas dançavam e conversavam muito animadas. Elas foram para a praia e começaram a dançar também. Alua estava cheia e muito brilhante, o que dispensava as tochas e a fogueira acesas.

Az: Olhem só quem está chegando! – disse toda animada, quase dando pulinhos.

Rosette começou a ficar vermelha.

Rosette: Vamos para outro lugar, por favor!!! – queria se esconder, mas não sabia por quê.

Satella: Tudo bem, se não quer ver ele...

Elas foram caminhar pela praia, a areia ainda estava quente e as ondas do mar estavam bem calmas, uma leve brisa soprava, a noite estava muito agradável.

Depois de algum tempo voltaram a dançar, mas não avistaram o garoto em lugar nenhum.

O lual estava realmente maravilhoso, as horas passaram voando e em breve amanheceria.

Satella: Rosette é melhor a gente ir embora, a Az tá quase cochilando em pé.

Az: To não. – disse bocejando.

Rosette: Vamos então.

Quando estavam saindo uma mão puxou rosette pelo braço.

Chrno: Com licença... Rosette! Posso falar com você?

Ela olhou para as amigas a frente, não sabia se ia embora ou ficava pra conversar.

Satella: Vai lá Rosette, a gente te espera no hotel.

Rosette concordou e voltou para a praia com Chrno. Andaram em silêncio um longo tempo só olhando a paisagem.

Chrno: O que achou do lual?

Rosette: Está ótimo. Graças a você me diverti muito! Eu nunca tinha ido a um lual antes.

Chrno: Que bom que gostou. Todos os anos eles fazem esse lual, com muita música, muita dança, comida e bebida, a praia fica sempre cheia. Alguns já são veteranos aqui, pois vem sempre. E às vezes aparecem pessoas diferentes, como você, que nunca tinham vindo antes. Quando gostam do lugar, os visitantes voltam no ano seguinte, há muitas novidades e isso chama atenção, esse ano o passeio de barco foi... – parou e olhou para Rosette – Nossa, desculpa, to te deixando cansada com esse papo chato né?

Rosette: não, claro que não! – apressou-se a dizer, ela estava gostando muito de estar com ele ali, sozinhos e conversando – Você fala muito bem daqui, qualquer um gostaria de passear aqui se te ouvisse contando como é.

Ele ficou sem graça e sorriu desconcertado.

Chrno: Obrigado! Já está quase amanhecendo, quer ficar aqui mais um pouco ou será que posso acompanhá-la ao hotel?

Rosette: É verdade... acho melhor voltar.

Ela ia voltar sozinha, mas ele estendeu-lhe o braço insistindo em ir junto. Rosette estava confusa, seu coração disparou quando tocou no braço do rapaz. Ela não podia dar-se esperanças, pois em breve iria embora, mas estar ao lado dele a deixava feliz. Pensar em partir a fazia sofrer. E agora? Estaria apaixonada?

Algum tempo depois...

Az: E então, como foi?

Rosette: Como foi o que? – respondeu distraidamente.

Satella: Ah, não acredito que não rolou nada! Nem um beijinho?

Rosette: Nós apenas conversamos... – disse desanimada.

Az: o que foi Rosette? Você tava tão alegre e voltou nesse estado. Ele disse algo que te magoou?

Rosette: Não é isso... – desabou no sofá pensativa – Mas pra que alimentar esperanças se em poucos dias vamos embora?

Satella: E só por isso não vai aproveitar a companhia dele?

Rosette: Não sei se vale a pena. Rolo de férias não dá em nada mesmo...

Az: Você é uma boba rosette. Pare de pensar no amanhã e aproveite o que a vida lhe oferece de bom. E se der certo? A gente não mora tão longe assim, vocês poderiam continuar se vendo...

Rosette: Mas nem sabemos se ele mora aqui na cidade, talvez seja um turista também.

Satella: Não adianta Az. Ela quer morrer como uma velha solteirona e sozinha, sem ninguém perto dela e sem nunca ter vivido um grande amor, mesmo que ele tenha durado alguns dias...

Az olha triste para Rosette, que encarou as duas surpresa. Satella tinha razão... por que não aproveitar o que há de bom?

Rosette: Ta bom, me convenceram. – mudou rápido o humor – Como vamos descobrir mais sobre ele?

Formularam planos e planos para poderem encontrá-lo de novo. Satella pegou o programa de viagem, talvez achasse algo que era a cara dele, daí o encontrariam.

Satella: Bom, muito bom! – estendeu um cartaz na frente delas – Competição de surf, amanhã cedo, na mesma praia do lual.

Az: Ótimo! Vai ser o lugar ideal. O terceiro encontro é o decisivo!

Rosette: Como assim terceiro?

Az: Primeiro no barco e depois no lual. O terceiro vai ser amanhã. Ah, mal posso esperar, é tão romântico!

No dia seguinte...

Lá foram elas ver a competição de surf, vários homens, bronzeados, fortes, bonitos, com sorrisos maravilhosos muitos suspiros prontos pra surfar.

De repente Rosette para, põe as mãos na boca e olha assustada para um lado.

Az: Que foi Rosette?

Rosette: E... Ele... Ele... – apontou para onde olhava já que as palavras não saíam.

Satella: Uau... Que corpo ele tem!

Era Chrno. Ele ia participar da competição, pois estava com uma prancha e junto com os outros rapazes.

Az: Vai lá dizer um 'oi'!

Rosette: QUÊ? Na... Na... Não! Num dá! – ela estava vermelha.

Satella: Não precisa. – Rosette ficou agradecida, achou que tinha conseguido se livrar XD – Não precisa porque ele já viu ela e ta vindo pra cá.

Rosette: AI! O que eu faço? – precisava de socorro.

Az: Qualquer coisa, mas não dá o fora nele – sussurrou.

Chrno: Oi Rosette! Olá meninas! Vieram ver a competição ou só estão a passeio?

Rosette: Na verdade para as duas coisas. Você vai competir?

Chrno: Vou sim, surfar é ótimo! Querem aprender?

Az: Ah não! Obrigada, não sei nadar. '

Satella: to velha demais pra esportes radicais...

Rosette: Ah, claro. Seria ótimo!

Locutor: Todos os competidores devem se reunir...

Chrno: Tenho que ir – deu um beijo no rosto de Rosette. – Te vejo daqui a pouco. Torçam por mim – lembrou que as outras garotas estavam lá.

Az: que gracinha! Ele ta gostando de você!

Satella: Não tente contestar. – advertiu quando Rosette ia responder – vocês se esqueceram da gente aqui atrás e ele até te beijou. Vai dizer que não gostou?

Rosette: Gostei. – soltou um suspiro – Não sei por que, mas ele mexe comigo...

Satella: Não sabe? Vou listar o que deve ter te atraído: bonito, inteligente, cavalheiro, educado, charmoso...

Rosette: Tá bom, tá bom, já entendi... Mas e agora?

Az: agora você aprende a surfar!

A competição terminou e as meninas iam voltar para o hotel, com exceção de Rosette que ficou para conversar com o rapaz.

Chrno: Rosette! – chamou daquele jeito bonitinho que só ele consegue kawaii - Vem pra água. Vou te ensinar um pouquinho.

Rosette: Ok! XD

Após algumas tentativas falhas eles desistiram, era muito complicado até ficar em pé, o que resultou em algumas quedas de Rosette em cima de Chrno.

Desistiram da prancha e foram nadar, as vezes pareciam duas crianças jogando água um no outro e correndo pra derrubar na água.

O sol estava quase se pondo quando decidiram sentar na areia pra descansarem e verem o pôr-do-sol.

Chrno: Hoje foi um dia inesquecível. Que bom que está aqui comigo – disse olhando nos olhos de Rosette.

Ela ruborizou, desviou um pouco o olhar, mas ele pôs a mão no seu queixo, fazendo-a encará-lo novamente.

Rosette: O dia foi mesmo maravilhoso – disse bem baixinho. A voz não queria sair, ela estava perdida naquele olhar...

Ele aproximou seu rosto ao dela, seus olhos se fecharam, tocou de leve os lábios dela com os seus, mas não beijou de imediato. Sentiu seu cheiro doce, afagou seus cabelos, massageou seu pescoço e seus ombros. Ela estava muito a vontade com ele, queria sentir logo seu beijo, mas ele ainda não ia permitir.

Recostou-a na areia e deitou bem perto dela... O sol agora era só uma linha dourada no horizonte...

Voltou a tocar seus lábios, sentiu sua respiração ofegante e desejosa. Ela entreabriu os lábios, ele chegou mais próximo, deu um selinho e afastou de novo. Ela não ia agüentar aquelas provocações... colocou uma mão em sua nuca e brincou com seus cabelos e colocou a outra em suas costas. Ele a encarou, não esperava aquela reação...

Chegou bem perto e colou seus lábios aos dela. Abraçaram-se bem forte... Finalmente ele a beijou, um beijo longo, profundo e cheio de paixão...

* * *

FIM

**Quem gostou comenta!!! Até a próxima fic... bjimmm **


End file.
